This invention is related to linkage means for connecting the motion of a workpiece supporting apparatus for moving a workpiece between the ram and bed of a press in such a manner as to provide a controlled timing of the support including a dwell enabling gripper means to engage the workpiece.
Some presses for working sheet metal are frequently automated so that the blank is inserted by a workpiece supporting apparatus to the opening between the ram and the bed of the press. There are also automated devices for removing the formed blank from the press after the ram has been raised. In order to provide a sufficient period of time for the gripper carried on the workpiece support means, to engage the blank it is desirable to have the connection between the press and the support means provide a dwell in the motion of the workpiece support means.